A Dog Named Nymph
by MoonlessNight27727
Summary: What would happen if Alice brought home a dog? Randomness, One-shot. PICTURE ON PROFILE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own a jack russell terrier. But my friend does...if that counts for anything...**

**A/N: This is absolutely random. I have no idea why I thought of this. Just another stupid idea floating around in my head. I think they might be a little OOC, but I tried.**

EPOV

I was lying on the black couch in my room listening to music when I heard it. It sounded like…like a dog barking. But that's impossible. There weren't ever any stray dogs in Forks, especially as far into the woods as our house was.

I grabbed the remote to my stereo and turned off the music, sitting up. It became even more distinct and the longer I listened, the closer it seemed to come.

Suddenly I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Rover? No, that's overused. Fluffy? No, what if it's a boy? Spot? Too boring. Fido? No..._

It sounded like she was coming up with names for a dog. I was very curious so I ran downstairs to see what she might be doing and why there was a dog nearby.

Just as I got out the front door I saw Alice coming around the last bend of the driveway that led to the huge yard in front of the white house. She was moving at a human pace and in her hand was a _leash._ At the other end of the leash was none other than a dog.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I asked her indignantly.

"I found this cute little dog and I thought he could use a home!" she responded brightly.

"So you brought him _here_?"

"Where else would I take him? Those pounds are awful," she shuddered at the thought. The little chocolate-brown-and-white dog was barking happily as she walked him across the lawn to the house.

She saw my angry expression and turned to pleading in her mind. _Edward, he was just sitting on the side of the road looking so sad. You can't expect me to do nothing. If we are always struggling for humanity, isn't this the humane thing to do?_ She had me trapped with my own words.

"Fine, Alice. But I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will have some complaints about this." I turned around and walked back inside. I could hear her jumping up and down behind me, just making the dog bark more.

By the time we got into the living room the rest of the family had gathered to see what the noise was about. I moved aside to let them see the dog that Alice had.

"Aww, who's this, Alice?" Esme asked, immediately going forward to pet the dog.

"I haven't decided on a name yet," she said.

"How about S'more?" Esme suggested.

"Nymph!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

"That's so cute. I like it. It's perfect for this dog."

"Hold on. Why do you have a dog, Alice?" Carlisle asked, always the father-figure.

"Well, I saw him by the road, and he looked so sad; I couldn't just leave him there. I thought he needed a home," she explained again. Surprisingly, he accepted her answer and didn't tell her to get rid of it, like I had hoped he would have.

"Alice, we can't have a dog in the house! What happens if one of us gets too thirsty?" I demanded.

"Well, he won't be living in the house, Edward," Esme told me, still bent down petting it. "He would track mud all around the house. No, I won't clean up after him all over here. We'll have Emmett build him a little home outside. Can you do that, dear?" She turned toward Emmett.

"Yeah, sure. I've always wanted a dog. I just wish he was a little bigger, we could play all kinds of games outside." Emmett kneeled to pet the dog too.

Rosalie made a quiet noise in the back of her throat to show her distaste and she turned around and walked back upstairs.

"What breed is he? Can you tell?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I think he's a jack russell terrier. He definitely looks like one," Alice responded.

"What is wrong with you?" I nearly shouted. I rarely raised my voice at my siblings. "Doesn't anyone understand why this is a really bad idea?" I worked to keep my voice in check.

"Stop being such a party-pooper, little bro," Emmett said.

"I'm going over to Bella's."

**Review please!!**


End file.
